The Real Thing
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Caroline wants Klaus. Klaus wants Caroline. Only one thing can happen. Not much more than that ; Short one-shot.


**This one-shot was done as a response to a one-word prompt on Tumblr (klarolinefics[dot]tumblr[dot]com. Thanks to whoever suggested the word (vibrator), for making my imagination fly! ;)**

**It's a quick dirty one and I apologize for any OOC stuff that may be present. Enjoy & Happy Readings!**

* * *

**~The Real Thing~**

* * *

Caroline opened her drawer, just enough to take a peek. The shower she had just taken hadn't been enough to cool her down. Lately she'd been feeling like a dog in heat and there was nothing that could satiate her. Well, there was _someone_.

"No, no, no!" She told herself, shaking her head vigorously.

Caroline couldn't allow herself to even think that Klaus was the answer, but she couldn't deny it was all she ever thought about. Her relationship with Tyler had deteriorated to the point where she made up excuses not to sleep with him. The young hybrid had taken notice of this but refused to believe things between them were coming to an end. She had become distant, uninterested, and plain bored with him. Caroline had no other choice but to cut him loose.

Her hand slipped into the drawer, yanking it out a little more, as she dug her hand between her undergarments. She felt it, hard and cold, the ridged texture grazing her fingertips. It was her personal magic bullet, the one that gave her pleasure when she needed it the most. Caroline shut her eyes at the same time she shut the drawer. She'd never been into those things, not until these feelings started surfacing. Klaus was the reason why she had one in her possession in the first place. It was the only way she could have him without really being with him.

Her hands pulled on the drawer again and this time, she grasped on to the vibrator with determination and threw it on the bed. She quickly disposed of the towel wrapped on her head and let her wet curls bounce around freely. She took a long hard look at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself mischievously, thinking of what she was about to do.

She took a seat on the bed, before sliding lower on her back. Her head was hoisted up on a pillow as her hands swiftly untied her robe. She closed her eyes, gently running her fingers over her naked body. Her mind went to him, imagining his hands on her. A little whimper escaped her throat as her fingers wrapped around her breasts, gently pinching her nipples and picturing his mouth around them. Caroline continued teasing herself, the imagine of Klaus invading her mind. She turned on the device, the buzzing sound becoming prominent. Shivers ran across her body as it came in contact with her sensitive spot. She could feel herself becoming increasingly wet as she ran it up and down her slit. Behind her eyelids, Klaus was teasing her with his cock, waiting to fill her up. Caroline wanted him, she wanted to feel him inside her.

"Klaus..." She whispered, imagining his lustful eyes on her.

"Caroline" His voice had a tone of desperation.

She moaned loudly as she began to introduce the tip of the vibrator into her opening.

"Caroline!" His voice rang again, this time it was clear as day.

She quickly snapped her eyes open as she threw the vibrator to the side of the bed, in a panic, it hit the corner of her nightstand and fell to the floor. Klaus burst through the door and she screamed, scurrying to cover herself up. He stood there, his lips slightly parted and a bewildered look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" She yelled, startled and angry at the same time.

"Did I..." He paused, looking down at the incriminating evidence lying by the foot of the nightstand, "...interrupt something?" He asked, his eyes shifting between the device and a petrified Caroline.

She could see that little smirk beginning to make an appearance as he narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Her hands hurriedly finished tying up the robe as she stood up.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business. You still haven't told me why you're here." Caroline tried to change the subject and hide the fact that she was dying of embarrassment. More than ever, she wished a hole would just open up under her feet and swallow her up.

"I heard Tyler had left town again and..." he trailed off.

"And you wanted to see if I had gone with him." She finished his sentence. "Nope! Still here." She rolled her eyes.

"Trouble in paradise, love?" He asked sarcastically as he approached her.

"I'm not going to discuss my private affairs with you." The blonde snapped.

Klaus smiled, as he took a few steps closer to her. "You've been avoiding me." He said almost in a whisper. "More than usual..."

Caroline felt her stomach do somersaults as he closed the distance between them. She huffed, trying to sound indifferent. Of course she'd been avoiding him, every time he was near she felt like she was going to die of sexual frustration.

"I've been busy." She replied sternly.

"I can see that..." he countered coyly, slightly turning his head to look at the device on the floor.

Caroline felt her breathing pause for a moment, as a sudden rush of feelings consumed her from the inside out.

"You're prying." She accused him, an offended look on her face.

"You know," he began, "I'm sure the real thing would leave you much more _satisfied_." His face was now only inches from hers and Caroline felt the heat between her legs reach new levels.

She looked at him in silence, the want evident in her eyes. All the nights she'd spent fantasizing about this moment hadn't lived up to the reality of the situation.

"Klaus..." She muttered.

"Say the words, love. You know I would do anything for you." His breath lingered against her lips, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to resist him.

"I need you." Caroline whispered, breaking down almost immediately, as she slowly inched closer to him.

Klaus cupped her face, taking in her bottom lip and sucking on it with delight. Her hands pulled up his shirt, exposing his muscular torso as he quickly slipped it off all the way. He continued exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue as his fingers pulled apart her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Caroline stood naked before him and he looked her up and down, astounded by what he was seeing.

"You're beautiful." He said, taking her in his arms and positioning her on the bed.

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, as Caroline watched attentively. Her fantasies had never really done him justice. Klaus stripped down completely, exposing his hard length. _Yup, they had definitely NOT done him justice_. He climbed on top of her, gently teasing her entrance as Caroline moaned and pleaded for more. He took her breast in one of his hands, kneading at the flesh and pinching her nipple with his fingers, before teasing it with his tongue. There were no words to describe the sensations she was experiencing. Caroline only arched her back and moaned, raking the back of his head with her fingernails.

"I want to be yours. Take me." She said between breaths.

Klaus pushed himself into her as his hardness entered her opening. Her walls expanded and shaped themselves around him, putting pressure against his length. She exhaled loudly, finally feeling him fully inside of her. They moaned between intercut breaths. Caroline raised her legs higher, wrapping them around his hips as he slammed into her incessantly. He brought her body closer to him, feeling her skin rub up against his.

Caroline had been wanting this for so long. She whimpered loudly, as she burst into a state of sheer ecstasy. She breathed heavily, her skin flushed and pink, as Klaus brought his lips to hers. He continued providing her with waves of pleasure, each climax better than the last, until he too exploded, releasing a loud growl as he emptied himself inside of her.

Caroline smiled, her lips parting to release an exhale of satisfaction. "That was better than anything I've ever experienced."

Klaus looked down at her, but instead of that cocky look she expected, he was looking at her in awe. "Be mine, Caroline. Let me show you what you're missing."

She swallowed hard. There it was again, his persistence, his promises and offerings of a better life. This time, however, things were different. She didn't push him away or roll her eyes in disapproval. The corner of her lips lifted up to form a smile.

"I'm already yours." She spoke softly against his lips, before going in for a kiss.

* * *

**Reviews/critique is more than welcomed and appreciated! Thanks! xoxo**


End file.
